keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Ayase Kurogiri
}} Ayase Kurogiri (黒霧 綾瀬, Kurogiri Ayase) was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked fifth in Suruga. Upon graduating from Suruga, Kurogiri officially becomes a Keijo player. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Kurogiri is a slender young woman. She has medium aqua blue hair, which presumably reaches below her shoulders. She tied her hair into a bun at the back. Her bangs cover her left eye. Personality Kurogiri seems to be carefree. She believes in fairies, going as far to tell her friends about them. She is the most laid-back person in her team. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Her friends were engaged in a commotion with Setouchi's students. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga.Chapter 66, pages 1-8 A short time later, along with her friends, she went to check Maya Sakashiro, since Maya's clothes were torn by Nozomi Kaminashi. Kurogiri mentioned that the ribbon girl would clash with Maya.Chapter 66, pages 11-12 On the day of the race, Kurogiri got her turn in the second group. After the end of the first match, she was gathered along with Mai Itoeda, Kei Higuchi, and Sanae Hououin. Their coach told them that they lost the first match because Setouchi's representatives from the first group were indeed talented, but they could see what kind of people they would face off.Chapter 73, pages 16-18 She entered the match against Setouchi's representatives of the second group, consisting of Usagi Tsukishita, Atsuko Yoshida, Kazane Aoba, and Non Toyoguchi. While heading to the arena she stated that the fairies were whispering quite happy.Chapter 73, pages 14-16 As the match started, Mai began fighting Usagi, while Yoshida approached her. Kurogiri prepared her "Fairy Butt" before blocking and countering Yoshida. Shortly after, her teammates also began fighting with their own opponents. Mai stated that they needed to finish them off quickly. But soon, Kazane ordered something to her teammates. Non and Yoshida then jumped to flip the Land over. Thus, Mai and Higuchi lost their balance and fell down to the pool, defeated. On the other hand, Sanae and Kurogiri were able to survive, continued their fight with Setouchi.Chapter 74, pages 1-17 Later, Sanae immediately defeated Yoshida, and began fighting Kazane. Kurogiri then attacked Non, pushing her away. Shortly after, Kazane asked Non and Usagi to handle Kurogiri.Chapter 75, pages 1-18 Sometime later, Sanae was cornered by Kazane, who use her "Hip of Babylon. As such, Sanae decided to use her secret technique, "Pie Pile Piper", pushing Kazane away. However, when Sanae tried to attack Kazane for the second time, Non ambushed her. Sanae noticed that they managed to corner Kurogiri, as Kurogiri's "Fairy Butt" returned to its original shape.Chapter 76, pages 1-17 Sanae then decided to assist Kurogiri, defeating Usagi. But soon, Kurogiri was defeated by Non and Kazane, leaving Sanae as the last Suruga's player. However, thanks to Sanae, Suruga managed to win the second match. She was later seen felt relieved.Chapter 77, pages 1-17 Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. During the final match, Kurogiri cheered Maya up from the bench. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Abilities Kurogiri casts a spell.jpg|Kurogiri casts a spell to activate "Fairy Butt". Fairy Ass activated.jpg|Fairy Butt activated. Fairy Ass reached the time limit.jpg|Kurogiri's butt returned to normal as she reached the time limit. Kurogiri was ranked fifth in Suruga. She is specialized in empowering herself through the "Autosuggestion". Autosuggestion (自己暗示, Jiko Anji): Kurogiri uses the "Autosuggestion" in order to empower herself. Fairy Butt (精霊尻, Seirei Ketsu): By using "Autosuggestion", Kurogiri firmly believes that the fairies bestow light and power to her butt. Before activating it, she casts a spell. As such, she is able to draw out more strength effectively than usual. In order to active it, Kurogiri must say the incantation, "Oh, Fairies of our wonderful world. Give me power and light to my butt! Ah! Mammel, Mammel, Papanski, Night wind, Night wind, blow in me. Give me hip." (清廉潔白にしてこの世界の元素たる精霊たちよ。光と力を我が尻に！ アー、マンメル マンメル パパンスキー ヨカゼヨカゼ ツッコンデー パワーギブミーヒップ, Seireikepaku ni shite kono sekai no gensotaru seirei-tachi yo. Hikari to chikara o waga shiri ni! Ā, manmeru manmeru papansukī yokazeyokaze tsukkondē gibu mī hippu). Upon activating it, her butt is surrounded by small, fairy-like creatures with green aura. However, it's a temporary empowerment and has a time limit. Kurogiri is exhausted when she reaches the time limit. Divination: She has a considerable skill in fortune-telling. It is first demonstrated when she tells that Nozomi Kaminashi will be Maya Sakashiro's opponent, which is proven to be true. Anime & Manga DIfferences Episode 8 *After changing her clothes, Maya Sakashiro is visited by her friends. She then foretells Maya that Nozomi Kaminashi will be her opponent, while Nami Nanase teases Maya. However, in the anime, this scene is not shown. Episode 10 *In the manga, Kurogiri is defeated by Kazane Aoba and Non Toyoguchi. Whereas in the anime, Usagi Tsukishita brings Kurogiri down out of the Land, thus they sink together. Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Ayase Kurogiri vs. Atsuko Yoshida (Stalemate, Interrupted) *Ayase Kurogiri vs. Non Toyoguchi and Usagi Tsukishita (Unseen, Interrupted) *Ayase Kurogiri vs. Kazane Aoba and Non Toyoguchi (Loss) Trivia *Kurogiri literally means "black mist". References Navigation Category:Female Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Keijo Players Category:Infighters